


Some Things I Cannot Change

by littledust



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene between Kurt and Burt at the end of "Wheels."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things I Cannot Change

It isn't until they're putting the tools away that the question occurs to Burt. "What's that song you wanted to sing about, anyway?"

Kurt picks up a towel and starts dabbing at the grease stains on his workman's gloves, an obvious delay tactic. "It's about a girl who's never really fit in anywhere. Up until now, she's been trying, but she's just too different. The song is where she decides to go off on her own and be herself at any cost."

Burt snaps the case of his toolbox shut, giving the right words time to surface. He's past the point where he needs to talk around Kurt's sexuality, but it hurts to think that his son is so unhappy in his own hometown. "You know you always belong with me," he says at last, feeling helpless. "I'd change the whole damn world for you if I could."

Kurt leans against him, a little boy gesture that breaks his heart. "Yeah, Dad, I know."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Bring My Better Angels To Every Fight (The Man in the Mirror Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189674) by [lls_mutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/pseuds/lls_mutant)




End file.
